Spot of Sunshine
by sunflower13
Summary: Kaldur's evil. But can a hostage bring him back? Rated T for safety. Kaldur/fem. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So I've had this idea ever since the episode where we found out Kaldur is evil, and I think I've developed it enough to where it won't fall in on itself. Yes, it's very…obvious? Something like that. But I know that I would read it just because it's a sweet little Kaldur romance. Very fluffy. Anywho, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, that honor goes to Cartoon Network.**

**Kaldur's POV**

"Blood is thicker that sea water," I said, right before shooting a rocket at my old mentor. I jumped into an escape tunnel, not caring whether the rocket hit its target. I slid down the tunnel and landed on my feet. I heard footsteps and spun around as Nightwing walked out of the shadows.

"Just you and me, _old friend_," I said with a sneer, raising my water bearers.

"No!" someone shouted from the tunnel I had come through. The person came out; it was Superboy. "It's a regular reunion special," he said.

I raised myself from the crouch I was in, letting my water bearers dissolve. "Fine," I said. "You can take me down. Or you can save everyone from this bomb." I gestured to the support beam the bomb was stuck on. "I am told it is quite impressive." Superboy growled and lunged at me.

"WAIT!" someone shrieked from the tunnel.

_"Yet another interruption? I need to get out of here!"_ I thought.

The person popped out of the tunnel; it was girl. She had long blonde hair pulled into a braid; and she wore a white, long-sleeved shirt and white pants. The one spot of color on her was the purple and silver stone she had on a bracelet on her left arm. I had a vague impression of her joining the team right before I left. I believe she was a…mage? And she also fought with knives if I remembered correctly.

"Wait," she said again in a normal voice.

Nightwing glared at her. "You shouldn't have come Sylvia. You aren't involved in this."

The girl, Sylvia apparently, glared right back. "Well I did, because I knew you two would be idiot boys and not try to reason with him." She turned towards me. "Kaldur'ahm," she said gently. I shivered slightly. No one had used that tone of voice with me since Tula died. "I only knew you for a few days, but I know that you aren't like this." She started walking towards me. "I know that you're upset over the death of Tula, and that Aquaman lied to you about your father. But everyone makes mistakes. You have to understand that. Even if you do stay evil…"

I tuned out as she continued talking. I could tell that as soon as she was finished, Nightwing and Superboy would attack. I needed to get out right now; the bomb was going to go off any minute now. Sylvia was now within arm's reach of me. I made a split second decision, and lunged forward. I grabbed Sylvia and shocked her. She slumped into my arms, unconscious. Nightwing stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you old friend. One more shock like that from me, and Sylvia will die," I said, moving towards the water. "If I were you, I'd focus on the bomb." Then I jumped into the water, dragging the girl with me. I swam through the underwater tunnel. My ship was at the end, waiting for me. I sped up to catch it. It was hard with the girl dragging behind me though. I could have let her go to drown, but I didn't. She might have valuable information about the team that she would reveal with a little…persuasion. And it kept the others from following me. I latched onto my ship as it sped past, and it took off into the air. I slid through the hatch on the roof, pulling the girl behind me. I smiled as I heard the distant explosion.

"To my father's ship," I told the captain. Then I turned back to the girl. Time to see what secrets she held.

**Well that's the first chapter. Kinda short, but I have a lot of stories I want to start/update, and I only have one day to do it. So as always, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've just been really busy. But I'm going to start writing in a notebook so that when I'm traveling I can still work on my stories, even if I don't have my laptop, so that'll help. Oh, and I decided Kaldur went to the dark side three years ago. No reason really, I just needed a time period. You'll see. Anywho, thanks for all the nice comments, and here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, Cartoon Network does. Also, just want to state right now that the whole mage thing belongs to Rachel Roberts, the author of ****Avalon: Circle of Magic****. Although I did make up what happens when you reach Level Three and how you get there.**

**Kate's POV**

I woke up to cold water being splashed on my face. I gasped, and went to wipe it off my face. Something restrained me though. Why were my hands tied? I opened my eyes, this wasn't my bedroom. Where am I? A face appeared in my view; it was Kaldur's. Everything came back to me. Kaldur showing up at the Krolotean base, trying to reason with him, being shocked. I yelled, and lunged at him, but tripped. They had tied my ankles too.

"KALDUR!" I yelled.

"I go by Manta now," he replied calmly.

"Your birth name is Kaldur, so that's what I'm calling you. What is up with this?" I said, shaking my bound wrists in his face.

"You are now my prisoner. I am treating you as thus," he said. I sat back with a thump. I had forgotten Kaldur was evil now. He didn't give off that persona…you forgot he was a villain until he mentioned it. I was brought from my reverie by Kaldur snapping his fingers in my face.

"Did you not hear me? I said that we had already taken away your stone," at this I glanced at my arm; they had taken away the bracelet with my magic stone on it. "But we do not know where you hide your knives," he continued. I looked at him. It was obvious that he wanted me to tell him where all my knives were. I briefly wondered if I could get away with not telling him where a few were, but quickly dismissed the idea at the cold look in his eyes.

I sighed. "One on each forearm, one on each leg, on in each shoe, and one on a chain tucked into my shirt." Kaldur nodded to his minions, who quickly disarmed me.

"We're approaching Black Manta's sub," the captain said.

"Excellent," Kaldur replied. I shivered. Kaldur was one thing, but his father was a whole different ballpark. I doubted I would forget he was a villain. Kaldur smiled, noticing my shiver. "Nervous?" he asked.

"Not at all," I bluffed.

"You should be," he replied. The ship went into the dock of Black Manta's sub. Kaldur knelt and cut the ropes from my ankles. He grabbed my arm and yanked me to my feet. He started to shove me forward, but I twisted away.

"I can walk by myself you know," I said. Kaldur said nothing, just gestured to two of his minions, who fell in behind us. I rolled my eyes. "I can't escape; I'm in a submarine thousands of feet under the sea." Again, Kaldur said nothing. We walked down a hallway and arrived at a door that looked like it led to a bank vault. The guards stopped outside, but Kaldur pulled me inside behind him.

"Father," he said gruffly.

"Congratulations son. You did well," the man I presumed was Black Manta said. "I don't suppose Aquaman died in the explosion."

"Unlikely," Kaldur said. I glanced at his face. It was completely devoid of emotion. Strange. Even when he had talked to me, his face had shown annoyance. I wonder why there wasn't anything showing now?

Black Manta sighed. "Pity. And who is this?" he asked, gesturing to me. Kaldur opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"My name is Sylvia," I said. Black Manta barely afforded me a glance, just kept talking to his son.

"Why is she here?" he asked.

"I needed a hostage to escape, and she was the nearest person," Kaldur stated.

"What do you plan to do with her now?"

"She could hold valuable information about the team and the League."

"Interesting. I'll leave it to you on how to get that information." A buzzer sounded. "If you'll excuse me," Black Manta said as he got up from the table. He walked over to a small table where his characteristic helmet was resting on a bust of an African man's head. He put on his helmet and walked out of the room.

I turned towards Kaldur. "So now what?" I asked.

"Your name isn't really Sylvia," he stated, staring at me.

"Of course not, Sylvia is my hero name."

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why is your hero name Sylvia?" he clarified.

"Because my warrior magic is silver, that's why. Also, people think it's my real name, so villains go looking for blonde girls my age named Sylvia, and they don't find me."

"You speak of your warrior magic as if you have other kinds."

I sighed. "I have two kinds of magic, healer and warrior. That's because I'm a mage. There are three types of mage magic; healer, warrior, and blazing star. Most of us are mixes of the three, but some of us are just one, such as Emily, Adriane, and Kara, who found Avalon, the home of magic."

"What can you do with your magic?"

"As a healer, I can heal, obviously, read auras, control minds, and weave magic. As a warrior I basically shape magic, and I have enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and reflexes, although not a lot since warrior magic isn't my dominant magic. Why all the questions?"

"I just want to get to know my…guest a bit better."

I smirked. "Nice choice of words." Kaldur didn't reply, just placed a hand on my arm and guided me out of the room. I noted he did it much gentler than the first time. He led me down a hallway; then stopped in front of another door.

I sighed. "Let me guess. My cell?" Was it my imagination, or did his mouth twitch like he was trying to hold back a smile? He nodded, and opened the door. I stepped inside. Kaldur moved to close the door, but I stopped him. I held out my wrists in a silent question/demand. This time he let a small smile flash across his face, if only for a nanosecond. He cut the ropes, using one of my knives. I snorted, and walked away. I heard the door close behind me and the lock clank shut. I sighed, and looked around the cell. There was a cot in one corner, and in the opposite one a stall in which I assumed held a toilet. I sighed once again (I was sighing way too much, I felt like a southern belle) and walked to the cot. I lay down and curled up in a ball. I allowed a few tears to slide down my cheeks, but quickly wiped them away. No way could I show weakness; I knew they had a camera somewhere in this room. I could feel myself falling asleep, I guess being shocked unconscious and taking hostage takes a lot out of you.

**Kaldur's POV**

"You wished to speak with me Father?" I asked as I walked into the room.

"Yes. I wanted to make sure that getting information was your only reason for bringing…that girl here."

"What other reason would there be?"

"She is…quite attractive. And I was watching the video tapes of your interactions, and you seemed to…soften towards her quickly." I clenched my jaw. After three years of loyalty, my father still did not trust me. He always insisted on watching the tapes of my every move; and he interviewed my men after every mission.

"I merely thought that acting nicer to her would increase her trust in me, and she may tell me things easier."

"Wrong. Being nice means forming attachments, and forming attachments means you may not want to use more…forceful forms of persuasion."

"I understand Father. I will not be nice."

"Good," my father said, tossing me a smile.

"May I ask how the meeting with the Light went?" I ventured.

"It went quite well. They have officially accepted me into the group."

"Congratulations Father."

"Thank you, my son," he said with a slight incline of his head. "Now why don't you retire to your room for the night?" I nodded in deference. On my way out, I caught a glance of the bank of screens behind my father. Sylvia was curled up on the cot with her back to the camera. I saw her shoulders shake once as if she was crying, but they stiffened quickly. I felt pity for her. Being torn away from your friends and teammates would hurt. I would know. _"No. No pity. You don't want to disappoint Father."_ I gave an infinitely small sigh, and walked out of the room.

**Well that's it. Very long chapter, four pages on Microsoft Word. So normally Kate wouldn't be so snarky and comeback-y; she's actually quite shy. But because she's talking to the villain who electrocuted her, knocked her out, used her as a hostage, and is holding her captive, she's putting up a tough girl front. But that will fall soon enough. Hope I did a good job on Kaldur. I love the guy, but he's just so hard to read. Stupid etiquette. Oh well, it's not like it'll be the end of the world if I stink at doing Kaldur. Anywho, as always, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I know it's been forever (dodges rotten tomatoes), but please don't kill me! If you do, you'll never hear what happens! Now on to the story! But first: KALDUR'S NOT EVIL, KALDUR'S NOT EVIL, KALDUR'S NOT EVIL, KALDUR'S NOT EVIL, KALDUR'S NOT EVIL, KALDUR'S NOT EVIL, KALDUR'S NOT EVIL! A little late I know, but whatever. Which leads me to say, although I love his undercoverness very much, I will NOT be including it in my story. So, Kaldur actually went evil. Just thought I'd mention that.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, do you think we would have a hiatus right now? And I don't own the poem "The Highwayman" either.**

**Kate's POV**

I woke up, thankfully not to a bucket of water. I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. I stood up and started my daily stretches. I was in the middle of a headstand when Kaldur opened the door. I yelped and fell over, hitting my head.

"Don't you knock?" I asked while rubbing my head. Kaldur didn't answer, only yanked me to my feet. Still not saying anything, he put handcuffs on me, and roughly shoved me out the door and down the hallway. "So we're back to the silent treatment, huh?" I queried. My answer was a slap across my face. I pulled back, shocked.

"You will not speak unless spoken too," Kaldur said coldly.

"Alright," I said softly. I kept my eyes on the ground as we continued down the hallway. We stopped at another door that was identical to all the others. I opened my mouth to ask how they knew which door led to which room, but the question died in my throat when I remembered what he said. We went in. There was a lone metal chair in the middle of the room, and grates along the bottom of the walls. Kaldur pushed me into the chair and unlocked the handcuffs. He loomed over me.

"I am going to ask you questions about the team and the League. You will answer them," he stated.

"No, I won't," I replied.

"Let me reword that. You will answer them or be punished."

"I don't care what you do to me; I'm not going to answer any of your questions. In fact, you might as well just kill me now, because I'm not going to be used for bait either."

"How would you warn them if we tied you up and gagged you?"

"Ever heard of a poem called "The Highwayman"? His lover shot herself to warn him there was a trap. She died. I will do the same if it means saving my teammates."

"Very well then. If you want to die so badly, I shall grant your wish," Kaldur said as he walked out of the room. I heard the click of a lock and knew I was trapped. I closed my eyes. I was prepared to die instead of betray my team and friends, but I still wanted to live. I took a deep breath. If I was going to die, I was going to do it with dignity. I opened my eyes and looked calmly at the door. I was ready.

**Kaldur's POV**

I walked down the hallway to the control room. I regretted having to kill Sylvia. I had enjoyed her company, even though I didn't show it. But seeing as how she was determined not to betray her teammates, I had no choice if I wanted to prove my loyalty to my father. I walked into the control room, and nodded to the guard who was stationed at the panel that controlled the interrogation room Sylvia was in. He nodded back at me and pressed a button.

**Kate's POV**

Water started gushing through the grates at the bottom of the walls. Oh goody. Drowning. I did nothing, just stared resolutely ahead. Eventually I was floating near the ceiling. Okay, so I didn't stay in the chair and breathe in water like a good little girl, but I like living! The water filled in the space between it and the ceiling. I took my last breath of oxygen and went under. I held my breath for as long as I could, but eventually my vision went spotty, and I instinctively gasped for air. I sucked in water, but surprisingly didn't start choking and dying. I took a few more experimental breaths. Huh. I could still breathe underwater. Weird. A few seconds later, the water began the process of being sucked back in the grates. When all the water was gone, I remained standing by the chair. I was wringing the water out of my braid when Kaldur stormed into the room. I gave him my most angelic smile. He gave me a frown in return.

"How were you breathing underwater?" he asked.

I sighed. "It's a really, really long story. But the short story is that since I'm a Level Three mage, I have powers dealing with my element, which is water. And apparently, I don't need my stone to breathe underwater."

Kaldur appeared to be thinking. "We shall deal with you tomorrow," he finally said. "For now, you'll stay in your cell."

"Um, first can I get some breakfast?" I asked. This time I actually got a chuckle out of him.

"Of course," he said.

**Kaldur's POV**

I must say I was a little pleased when Kate survived. I walked to my father's office.

"Father," I said, bowing my head.

"Kaldur! What brings you to my office today?" he said jovially. Apparently he was still in a good mood from being accepted into the Light.

"It is the matter of Sylvia, sir. She refuses to answer any questions about the team or the League."

Father pondered the predicament. Finally, he grinned. "She said she wouldn't answer any questions about the team or the League. She never said she wouldn't answer questions about herself. You may soften her up this way."

I returned his smile. "Thank you," I said, and walked out of the room. This was going to be an interesting challenge.

**Well, there's the chapter. Don't really know what else to say….except….review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Yeah, I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been focusing on another of my stories because I'm using my friend's DVDs to write it. But I want to update all of my stories before school starts again. Boo. I seriously wished I was homeschooled. Oh well. Here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, only Kate.**

**Kaldur's POV**

I walked down the hall towards Sylvia's cell. I had spent all of yesterday making a plan, and I was finally ready to put it into action. I opened the door and was surprised to see Sylvia still asleep. Her face was calm, with a hint of a smile, like she was having a good dream. Although a part of me hated to ruin the peaceful scene, I needed her awake. I reached out and placed my hand on her shoulder meaning to shake it, but before I could her eyes popped open, and the next thing I knew I was kneeling on the floor while she bent my finger back.

"Oh sorry!" Sylvia exclaimed, letting go of my finger. I stood up, rubbing it. "I'm a really light sleeper, and when someone wakes me up I always thing they're about to kill me for some reason, so I go on the defensive. I'm so used to the team knowing that so I overreacted. Sorry again. Normally I would be up by now, but I usually sleep in a little on Saturdays," she babbled, ending with her customary smile.

I stared at her. "…Did you just say that all in one breath?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Technically, no. I used to play the flute, so I can cycle breathe. You know, inhale air while exhaling it. I stopped playing a few years ago so I could focus on violin, but I kept the habit." I inwardly smiled. It looks like my father's idea was going to take a lot less effort than I originally thought. "So what are going to do today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Well, since you never said you wouldn't answer questions about yourself, that's what we're going to do," I said carefully, expecting resistance.

"Oh very clever," Sylvia said with a smile. "But it's only fair if I get to ask you questions too. And there are some questions I won't answer." I nodded, and she sat down cross-legged on the cot.

"Come on, take a seat," she said, patting the space next to her. Surprised at her friendliness, I cautiously sat down.

"What's your real name?" I asked, getting to the point quickly.

"Kate," she answered with a grin. I blinked. That was easy. "Although I'm not going to tell you my surname. My turn! Let's see….where are you from?"

"The Atlantean city of Shayeris," I replied, knowing that League already knew this information, so it would do no harm to tell her. "Where are you from?"

"Louisiana. Home to the best food on earth," she said with pride. "So I know who your dad is obviously, but who's your mom?"

"Sha'lain'a. How old are you?"

"Twenty. Although my birthday is in a few months, and then I'll be the same age as you," she said. "Why did you become a hero?"

"I wanted to make a difference in the world," I sighed.

"What made you change your mind?" Kate asked softly. Anger boiled inside me.

"That's enough questions for today," I said in a monotone voice, before walking out.

**Kate's POV**

Stupid, stupid, stupid! You know why he changed his mind! Agh! I really needed to remember important information, like his _dead girlfriend_ and that his mentor _lied to him_. I leaned my head back against the wall and sighed. Now I had nothing to do.

**Yeah, so this is just some basic info I wanted to be made known. And I wanted to show that it's not going to be easy for them to fall in love. Also, if you have any suggestions as to what should happen next, tell me please. I have point A and point B in my head, just don't know exactly what should happen in between. I know that there's probably going to be a failed rescue, and L'Gann will show up, but that's about it. Review!**


End file.
